Tastes Like Tomatoes
by bakasake
Summary: Only one thing stands between Sasuke and his tomatoes...oneshot.


**Tastes Like Tomatoes**

"Gimme those damn tomatoes, woman," Sasuke growled menacingly, his dark eyes shooting kunai at the pink-haired irritation occupying the bed. _His _bed. Sakura giggled and raised her pale pink eyebrows.

"Hmm, you mean _these_ tomatoes?" She asked innocently, while choking back a giggle. Raising the small bowl of perfectly round, red, juicy grape tomatoes, she swirled the dish around a bit, snorting when she caught the look of feral desire in Sasuke's eyes as his gaze followed the tomatoes.

"You know damn well what I mean." His eyes were fixed on the bowl.

"I'm sorry, you may have to be a bit more specific; I think I came down with both selective hearing and selective memory today." Again, she bit back laughter at the murderous intent lurking beneath his onyx orbs. It was too funny. How could she have known he would get this worked up over some tomatoes? Why hadn't she tried this earlier?

Sakura settled herself against his black headboard and drew her knees up. Slowly, deliberately, she brought the bowl of red delicacies to settle in it's own little cradle; the stretch of skin between her hips and legs. She could see the tell-tale color of pink tainting Sasuke's cheeks as his glare fell upon where the tomatoes now sat, and where it lay on top of anatomically. She smirked, knowing how badly he wanted those tomatoes, and anxious to see how far he would go to get them.

After a long period of silence, (in Sasuke's opinion, quite an awkward one; in Sakura's, quite an amusing one), Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Fine, I really don't care," he muttered nonchalantly, sitting down rather forcefully, for one as apathetic as he allegedly was, into a comfortable armchair near the side of the bed.

"Like I care," he reiterated, probably to try and convince himself of this. He picked up a random book laying on the bedside table, and flipped through the pages, letting his eyes wander aimlessly. Sakura couldn't believe how advantageous her position was.

"Sasuke-kun," she began sweetly enough, drawing out the _kun, _"I think your book is upside-down."

Sasuke immediately reddened and Sakura's smirk deepened. Sasuke flipped the book and brought it up higher on his face, so that the only visible things were his hitae-ate and peculiar hair style. A little off subject, Sakura had to wonder, _I wonder how he would've reacted if I'd stolen his hair gel..._

Picking up a book of her own, she found her book mark and continued to read. Reaching down, she inched her hand into the tomato bowl. Sasuke slowly lowered the book from his still-flustered face. Sakura could see his eyes peeping out from behind the book, and his immediate tension as she picked up the round fruit. Playing with it momentarily by rolling it around in her palm, she was smug to see Sasuke still under her control.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was gazing longingly at the tomato being fondled by Sakura. However, as a drop of saliva hit his hand, his Inner Sasuke shook him out of his stupor. His mouth had been hanging open, gaping like that idiot Naruto watching ramen being cooked.

_Dammit,_ he cursed. _When the _hell _did she acquire so much power over me? _

He could never have predicted that the little, pathetic, fan-girl that was Sakura Haruno at age twelve would ever be sitting in _his_ room, on _his_ _bed_, eating _his _tomatoes, and making _him_ drool.

_How did she get in here anyway? _He wondered vaguely. Just as vaguely, he remembered her slipping through his window to tell him about a canceled mission. Then her notice of a bowl of tomatoes he had brought upstairs to enjoy. Then suddenly he out of his bed, Sakura in it, holding the tomatoes hostage.

The poor tomatoes.

Returning to his last train of thought, the inner pervert that had been inspired and nurtured by Kakashi, however indirectly, over the years thought in that husky voice, _I think it's been much too long to call Sakura "little" anymore, _with an implied smirk. Sasuke found himself unwillingly gulping dryly as Sakura licked around the tomato a bit before popping it into her small, pink mouth.

_Oh yes, _said his Inner Perv, _not little at all. _

_Dammit! _Non-perverted Inner Sasuke thought. _I'm NOT going to let this irritate me. I want some of those fucking tomatoes, no matter how close it is to- _Sasuke mentally grimaced.

_Prude_, muttered his despised pervy side. But Sasuke pushed that thought, and ones of Sakura's "size", from his mind. The only thing on it now was operation Retrieve Red Fruit.

"Sakura," he started as calmly as he could muster, "give me the tomatoes." Sakura only clicked her tongue.

"Tch, Sasuke, did Sensei ever teach you any manners? When you want something, say 'please'," Sakura spoke as she would to a young child. "You don't order lady around as you would a ninken. Duh." She feigned offence as she rolled her eyes.

At the moment she eye-rolled, Sasuke made his move. He reached out for the glass dish, assured that with his speed he would acquire his desired outcome. But in the blink of an eye (his eye, to be exact), his brain registered that his fingers weren't touching the cool, hard exterior that should signify a glass bowl, nor the smooth, soft texture of a tomato itself; no, his hand now felt the spandex texture of the crotch of the seamless jounin pants Sakura wore. Sasuke's face now resembled the tomatoes in the bowl quite well.

Sakura looked at him down her nose with a disappointed gaze a mother would give a child for not following a simple set of directions. The bowl, he now saw, was safely out of reach in her own raised hand.

"Can't believe you fell for it," She said lightly, pretending his hand was not resting on a highly sensitive area of her body. "You're supposed to be an ANBU...the famous Uchiha being tricked by a jounin like me must be worthy of some medal," she teased.

When Sasuke didn't reply (he seemed a bit-shocked), Sakura decide shelld to have a bit more fun with this. She clenched her thighs around his hand, which made him jump and gape at her in bewilderment. Then her intentions were revealed by, with an intense amount of chakra concentration, bucking her hips and sending him flying face first onto the rug that laid in front of the bed. Brushing her offended area off lightly, and placing the bowl back into its original home, she picked up the book again.

"Sensei obviously also didn't teach you that you do not touch ladies there,". Then she added, almost as an afterthought. "Actually, considering who our Sensei was, he almost definitely taught you that trick. Pervert."

Sasuke bared his teeth just so slightly from his uncomfortable position on the floor. Unfortunately, he was having trouble moving from it. Sakura's increasingly annoying superior attitude and words floated down to him from above.

"You let your guard down," Sakura said in a sing-song tone. "You're so flustered, you can't even plot a simple attack correctly. You may as well give up and watch me devour my prize."

At the mention of why he was on the floor in the first place, Sasuke prickled. Sakura sighed and prepared herself (by adjusting a centimeter to the left) for his imminent attack. He did not disappoint.

With each new assault, he came at her with a new technique, but she successfully shut him down each time in less than three moves. Her unfazing defeat of him every single time was starting to dampen his hope of ever tasting one of those perfect tomatoes. Eventually, he sat down on the armchair again, breathing a little hard and a natural flush now adorned his cheeks from the unforseen training session he was receiving.

_Where the hell did Sakura go? This is even more difficult than those annoying bell tests Kakashi gave us. _

"Sasuke, I would advise you to give up. You're never going to get any of these tomoatoes, and its boring me to keep throwing you around your own room." Sakura advised, uninterested. It rattled Sasuke's nerves.

_She shouldn't be sitting there eating the tomatoes while I work my ass off to get just one. Those are _mine, he thought fiercely, and willed himself that his next attack would earn him a tomato. Giving a sigh as if he had given up, he looked wearily up at Sakura.

"Damn you, one day I'll get you back-" He was suddenly crouching over her, her hands suddenly trapped by either of his own. "...But for now."

To his pleasure, he saw the smirk momentarily erased from her face and replaced with a mildly surprised look. Sakura had slipped off of the headboard, and her knees were now flat. That famous strawberry colored hair was splayed out from her head in every direction, giving her an exotic look that Sasuke found strangely enticing. He especially relished seeing the pink against his sheets. His knees were on either side of her thighs, effectively pinning her to his bed, but he made sure to leave enough room between their bodies as to not squish the tomatoes. He was looking hungrily at the bowl, in the same location it had been since Sakura had placed them so carefully earlier. Their faces were a breath away as Sasuke was bending low over her, calculating the best method of getting to the tomatoes.

He moved his hands so that both of her slender wrists were now clamped above her head by one of his own. Sakura's eyes were locked with slight apprehension onto Sasuke's face, but his sole focus was on the tomatoes. He slipped his free hand between their bodies, barely skimming her taut, black-clothed stomach. Reaching into the bowl, he snatched a tomato, and relief flooded through the mental dams he had set up in his mind. He brought it back up between them, passing it over her lips in a teasing manuever before taking it into his own mouth. Emerald met ebony as they stared intensely at one another while he chewed.

The feel of the tomato juice hitting his tastebuds was too much for Sasuke to handle. He released her wrists and leaned back on his knees. He had finally gotten what he had wanted. And damn, was he enjoying it. That farmer hadn't been lying when he said he grew the best tomatoes in Fire Country.

He chewed thoughtfully with his eyes closed, savoring the luscious taste the one small tomato had provided. Sakura was audibly inhaling deeply, and Sasuke linked it to what had just occurred. He couldn't blame her. It had seemed dangerous and exciting at the time, and he was clearly so irresistible-

He opened his eyes and noticed her chest shuddering. Sakura was trying to conceal laughter. Closing her eyes tightly, she gasped for air in between bouts of uncontrollable titters.

"...What?" Sasuke asked a bit lamely, feeling he had missed something and leaned back further in frustration to regard the possibly insane kunoichi underneath him.

"Your face-" She managed to squeak out before collapsing into a fit of giggles once again.

"What?" He spat, anger now evident in his tone. Either Sakura didn't realize it, or she really just didn't care, she kept laughing.

"When you ate the tomato—so funny—it just looked...like you came—" she snorted and chortled. She would never forget that face. Sasuke felt his face heat up again in embarrassment

"I...like...tomatoes," he said slowly, stringing his words together with grit teeth.

"It's not really a surprise," Sakura managed to calm down and smirked that insufferable, though incredibly similar to Sasuke's, smirk. No, it wasn't alike. It put his history of smirking to shame. "It's said that when you eat too many of one thing you become the thing. You certainly looked like a tomato when you were feeling me up."

Feeling his cheek temperature rise again, their position sunk in. She was underneath him, now propped up on her elbows. Her eyes were glowing with either smugness from humiliating him or anticipation, Sasuke couldn't decide. But they bothered him in that way boys get bothered.

_Dammit,_ he bit his tongue to wake up from the trance those jade eyes cast upon him. That hair was still ruffled all over the place, and gave her the impression of just waking up, or having a wild night with a hot stranger—Sasuke was surprised at his second thought. _Damn you, Kakashi, _he cursed the pervert.

He was practically straddling her from an upright position and his arms were hanging limply at his sides. Throw in the fact that they were in a bed and that should have made any 18 year old boy jump at the opportunity. But Sasuke was still bothered by one thing. Watching that little smirk, directed at _him_, no less, the boy who pretty much made the smirk a fashion statement, agitated him to no end.

"What's with that fucking smirk?" he snarled, causing her to fall from her propped place onto the bed with a soft "oomph". Sasuke's hands were immediately on hers, effectively trapping her from either side of her head. In his irritation, he had lowered his body almost on top of hers to glower into her face.

_Damn_, he thought, as he continued to see her smirk remain in place. _Why is she in control? How the hell does she come out as superior to _me? _Fuck!_

"You know," She took her time to answer his already forgotten question. "I think its because I have you whipped."

Oh, bitch, you took it too far. Sasuke, already frustrated, was keen on screaming at this point. _She _had _him_ whipped? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Fuck!

He needed to get a reaction from her. Being _straddled_ by him should have caused her to get at least as hot and bothered as he was, if not panting by now; instead of smirking at the hidden humor of the situation. He wanted something to emanate from her other than superiority. Quickly considering their position, it wasn't too hard for Sasuke's testosterone driven brain to figure out how to get her to react.

With no time for Inner Sasuke to beat out the Perv, he forcefully crushed his lips against hers.

_Anything to get rid of that goddamn smirk! _

After taking a moment to register what was actually going on, the smirk had been replaced with lips kissing him back heatedly. As soon as he felt the smirk leave her lips, he pulled back, not fully realizing what he had done. She looked up at him, a bit unfocused from the kiss. As Sasuke's grin grew from her disorientation and he looked down at her to relive the last few seconds, he came to two conclusions:

She tasted like tomatoes.

And tomatoes tasted so much better from her mouth.


End file.
